A Dance With Death Himself
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: This is a rewrite of my other wrestling fanfic. In this version, Ghost is Undertaker's son, does not fall for Becky because she already has Dean, and instead, develops a strange interest in Alexa Bliss. Smackdown's got a new star...or a new problem. Ghost Maverick has taken the brand by storm. Who will survive? And who's gonna get buried? Slightly AU, Fantasy Booking, Some bashings
1. A New Star Or A New Problem

**A Dance With Death Himself**

 **Yeah...this is a rewrite.**

 **Chapter 1: Smackdown Has A New Star...or A New Problem**

 **Fantasy Booking AU. Some bashings.**

* * *

Smackdown...

Alexa Bliss thought she did something that made a mark for her, but that only made her feel bad even more. She just screwed Becky Lynch of her Smackdown Women's Championship by helping Natalya, but what did she get in return?

A boot to the shoulder.

The next thing the Colombus native knew, she was in a bar, with the same Irishwoman she screwed over, and said Irishwoman's boyfriend: the "Lunatic Fringe" Dean Ambrose.

"Okay, so I screwed up badly..." Alexa started.

"Yes, you did." Becky growled back. "You planning to say sorry?"

"Pretty much..."

Alexa stroked her bright blonde hair with her free hand as she gulped down a shot glass. It was a pretty noisy bar, and she started to hear some of the burly bar patrons talking about her.

"Is that her?"

"Alexa Bliss? Yeah, that's her."

"Doesn't look like much."

"Yeah. I bet the likes of Eva Marie could beat her."

That struck her pride badly. They just compared her to one of the weakest women in WWE. Alexa straightened her red jacket and put her shot glass down as she tried to locate whoever said that. She saw two fat biker looking guys at the nearest table, sneering at her.

"Yeah, you heard us, so what? I actually bet Natalya would throw you out of the ring the moment she took that title from your Irish girlfriend over there." one of them said in a mocking tone as some of the other patrons laughed.

Becky and Dean got up from their seats and straightened their green hoodie and black learher jacket respectively.

"Can we go now?" Alexa asked, trying to calm the time bomb couple about to explode.

* * *

"Damnit, Ambrose. You didn't have to smash your glass on their table." she told her fellow Ohioan.

"Oh, excuse me." Dean snorted. "I didn't know you cared for our well being."

"Okay, that was a little too uncalled for."

"What was uncalled for?" a man's voice was heard.

They turned to see that they weren't the only one in the parking lot. In front of them was a rather handsome man with raven black hair and eyes. He wore a jacket similar to Dean's, a Punisher shirt underneath, pitch black jogging pants, and white rubber shoes. In his hands were car keys.

"Holy crap, you're Ghost Maverick..." Dean gasped.

"This guy?" Alexa asked, but she was mesmerized by the man's face. At the same time, she was shivering. She only heard about Ghost Maverick when she had eavesdropped on Kane at one point, being a World Champion of some prominent companies, and also sporting the tactical vest right as the Shield became a thing. He was a legend by his own rights, with an impressive win-loss ratio, and he was given the title "Grim Reaper" due to what he was capable of. The kicker? Ghost was Undertaker's son. The Phenom's son was standing right in front of her.

"Heard a lot about you three. Never thought I'd get the chance to meet Dean Ambrose, Becky Lynch, and Alexa Bliss, especially after what happened to you guys." Ghost said. "Pleasure to meet you three."

"Are you kidding?" Becky started. "You're the Undertaker's son! The pleasure is all ours."

"Okay, then...what's got Alexa's face looking so hot?" he asked. Said woman instantly started blushing.

"Are you flirting with her?" Dean asked.

"What? No." Ghost replied, unaware that his handsome 26 year old face was a little red. "She got a fever?"

"No, I'm fine." Alexa said.

"Oh well. See you three soon."

The blonde Ohioan could've sworn that the raven haired Texan glanced at her with a slightly red face.

With that, he walked away and drove off on his car: a black and red 1969 Dodge Charger complete with a blower and skull decals on the doors.

"Did he steal that from the set of Fast and Furious?" Dean randomly said.

"Let's just hit Smackdown, okay, hun?" Becky told him.

"But what did he mean by seeing us soon?" Alexa asked, unaware that her face was red.

* * *

Smackdown...

Dean watched as Becky and Alexa struggled to fight Carmella and Eva Marie in a tag team match. He was surprised they weren't arguing like Cesaro and Sheamus, but what also intrigued him was the briefcase hung at the top of the arena.

Ever since he and Becky started hanging with a guilty Alexa, Naomi couldn't even trust them anymore, and Carmella was apparently under Natalya's pocket. The Irishwoman was worried she was going to lose Nikki Bella as an ally, and if they did, then they should've considered that it was going to be inevitable.

A while later, Becky hit Eva with a Bexploder Suplex before Alexa finished her with Twisted Bliss for the pinfall victory. Dean came over to meet them at the gorilla.

"I'm surprised you two weren't acting like Cesaro and Sheamus. Nice match." he said to them as they walked back to the locker rooms.

"Thanks, hun. You noticed the briefcase hung up top, right?" the Irish Lass Kicker asked.

"Pretty much. What? Is Shane planning to bring in another Superstar to feed to Styles?"

"What makes you say that?" Alexa asked.

"I overheard Shane saying something about a new guy."

The Cincinnati native stopped both girls and looked at them. They instantly understood what was, or could, happen.

Ghost was coming to Smackdown.

Alexa was both shivering and blushing at the same time.

* * *

Shane stood at the center of the ring holding a mic.

"Hello to all! If you're wondering why there is a briefcase at the top of the ring, let's just say that it contains a Smackdown contract! Our challenger must face Breezango in a two on one Handicap Ladder Match for the main event."

The three looked at the monitor in shock.

"Who gives a newbie this kind of Ladder Match?" Dean asked.

"Chill out, Dean." Becky said. "If it's Ghost, then he can handle this no problem."

"How do you guys know that?" Alexa asked them.

"Are you seriously underestimating Undertaker's son?"

"I didn't say that..."

"Okay, ladies. Let's chill before it gets too heated here." Dean said.

* * *

Breezango started to play as the tag team of the same name entered.

"The following contest is a two on one Handicap Ladder match. Introducing first: the team of Tyler Breeze and Fandango: Breezango!" JoJo announced.

"Oh, things are about to get crazy here!" Cole said.

"You said it, Cole. A Smackdown contract for the challenger is at stake here, whoever the challenger is." JBL said.

"Well, whoever he is, he must be crazy enough to take on one of Smackdown's tag teams." David Otunga announced.

While Tyler and Fandango savored their good looks and whatever the hell the crowd was doing, the lights went out.

"I...AM...DEATH..." a chilling voice said throughout the entire arena.

The Vengeful One by Disturbed started to play. Red flames exploded from the stage and the Titantron showed a mysterious hooded figure holding a large scythe, standing

on a Dodge Charger with a blower, in the middle of the night.

The crowd went wild as the arena shook with their loud cheers.

"No way!" Cole screamed.

"No! It can't be!" JBL screamed as well. "Someone get Breezango out of the ring!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Otunga asked.

The lights turned back on to reveal someone standing on the stairs.

It was a man wearing a hooded Shield uniform tinted with red lines with the Undertaker's symbol printed on his back. The man wore a black fabric mask with a skull on it. He also wore MMA gloves, black arm tape, and a black shirt.

He looked like a Shield member, but more mysterious and brutal.

"And introducing their opponent, from Houston, Texas, he is the Grim Reaper: Ghost Maverick!" JoJo announced.

"Okay, let's just give him the contract and be done with it! I don't want to see Tyler and Fandango get buried by this man!" Cole pleaded.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Otunga asked again.

"How could you not know Ghost?!" Cole asked, panic in his eyes and voice. "That is not just a very skilled and deadly fighter, that is the son of the Phenom himself!"

"That's Undertaker's son?!"

"Formerly known as 'The Mystery Masked Menace' Revan the Specter, he was World Heavyweight Champion at CW, ROH, IPW, and TNA, and was once proclaimed as CW's King of Chaos and TNA's X-Division Champion!"

Ghost walked down the stairs and jumped over the barricade. Breezango looked like they wanted to cry. They began to panic.

* * *

"First of all, why the Shield kind of entrance? And second, now I'm scared." Dean said.

"But he was so nice to us. Why say that?" Becky asked.

"I saw a few of his matches before we got here. He buried Mike Bennett with an inverted Jackhammer called Fool's Burial through the announcer's table, then he knocked out Jimmy Jacobs with a Tombstone Piledriver to a stack of wood planks. I'm talking about a guy who fights like one of those famous horror movie icons."

"So...Breezango's gonna get buried?" Alexa asked.

"Pretty much. You don't mess with a guy like Ghost Maverick without getting buried."

* * *

Ghost entered the ring while Fandango filled in as the starter. Probably not a good idea, still.

DING DING DING

"Okay then..." Cole kicked back. "Let's see what's gonna happen."

Fandango shivered as he walked slowly towards Ghost, who glared at him. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Fandango tried to Super Kick him, only for the masked Texan to grab his foot and take him down with a Dragon Screw. Before he could do anything else, Tyler knocked down Ghost and Fandango joined with him as they beat him down with stomps, much to the fans' boos.

"Okay, now that's just pathetic." Otunga said.

"Breezango will do whatever it takes to win and make sure this nightmare doesn't enter Smackdown Live's roster." JBL said.

"How can you be okay with this, John?!" Cole exclaimed. "That's your fellow Texan!"

Tyler went down and grabbed a ladder, only for Fandango to be caught in the Hell's Gate while he was distracted. Fandango quickly tapped but it didn't work. Ghost released him, stood up, and glared at the now shivering Prince Pretty. The Texan Suicide Dived towards him before proceeding to beat him to a pulp. Ghost got him up and prepped him for a ride.

"Oh my! Ghost, please, have some mercy!" JBL exclaimed.

"Since when has Ghost ever shown mercy?" Cole asked him.

He had Tyler, who was now screaming like a little girl, up for his main burial move: Fool's Burial. Ghost sent him towards the ladder with an inverted Jackhammer.

"Fool's Burial! Through the ladder!" Cole exclaimed.

Fandango recovered but he received a Super Kick from Ghost while he was still kneeling from pain. Ghost got him up and pushed him down until he was kneeling again. The Texan fighter squat down a little before slowly dragging his right thumb across his throat in Undertaker-like fashion. Before the dancer could react, he received the bad end of Ghost's main finisher: Deathscythe (Diamond Cutter/Falling Neckbreaker).

"Deathscythe! I think Fandango's down permanently!" Cole said.

"Is this okay for you guys to see a guy from out of nowhere bury a tag team no problem?" Otunga asked.

Ghost grabbed the same ladder he smashed Tyler onto, Punt Kicked the latter, then climbed it up quickly. He grabbed his briefcase and jumped down, landing a little rough and stumbling a little.

DING DING DING

"Here is your winner: Ghost Maverick!" JoJo announced.

"What a moment! Looks like Smackdown Live's got a new Superstar!" Cole announced.

"Or a new problem..." JBL muttered.

The Grim Reaper took out the pen and contract in the briefcase, read it and signed his name on it.

He was now a part of Smackdown Live.

Ghost tossed the contract and pen on the floor in victory.

* * *

Backstage...

Ghost silently walked through the halls of backstage as several crewmen and wrestlers alike looked at him in shock and awe. His mask was off and in his hands. However, there was someone who really had the nerve to actually talk to him.

Natalya, who was being backed by the Vaudevillains, for some reason.

"Natalya. Here to grace me with your oh so regal presence, because frankly, I won't be needing it anyway." Ghost said calmly. He knew what she did last week, especially not only to Becky, but also Alexa.

Alexa...

The thought of what the woman in front of him did made him clench his fist.

"Just...congratulations, Ghost. You really showed those two." she said as she held her Smackdown Women's Championship on her shoulder.

"Eh. Don't care what you say. If you don't mind, I've got friends to make."

Before he could walk to his left, Simon Gotch blocked him, and Aiden English blocked the right.

"Though, you should consider joining my growing little group." Natalya offered. "You know, put some of these peons in their place, even Ambrose. After all, he was one of the three men who attacked your dad a couple of years ago."

"Hmm...nah. I don't have any beef with Dean, or his girlfriend, or their new female friend." he said firmly. "Hey, if someone bet a dollar to see me beat up one of your kind, who should I beat first? Uncle Hitman? Or precious Daddy Anvil? Or your hubby, Tyson Kidd? He counts. He's married to you."

"Don't you dare mock my family!" Natalya screamed. "I don't care if you're Undertaker's son, you shut up and listen to me because I am Smackdown's queen and those around me are my peasants, including you!"

Ghost didn't look bothered, or angry. Instead, a sinister smile formed on his face. Chuckling a little, he spoke again.

"Oh. I'm a peasant now, am I?" he snorted. He was starting to sound like Lucifer, the TV version. "Well, how's this for a peasant?"

Ghost put on his mask and suddenly started mauling the Vaudevillains, starting with their nuts. Sure, it was two on one, but he was used to biting more than others usually chew. After ten seconds, he hit Simon with a Jackhammer, then sent Aiden through a table with a Choke Slam.

It was just Natalya now.

"Don't even bother saying anything else. It's funny, you know, to hear all that trash talk coming from a little blondie who spent some of her time as part of an old reality show whose ratings are much worse than The Last Airbender movie. Heh. Some fighting champion you are."

And with one more sinister smile underneath his mask, he just walked away, leaving a stunned Natalya and the beaten Vaudevillains behind.


	2. A Serious Case of Brutal

**Chapter 2: A Serious Case of Brutal**

* * *

"Hey there, Aunt Michelle." Ghost spoke through his phone after the Smackdown taping. He was talking to his step mother, Michelle McCool.

"We saw your debut, Riley. Very impressive." the former Diva said from the other line.

"What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Gracie and Chasey saw it as well."

"That's my step sisters." he said, smiling.

"You should get going. Your father should want to speak with you at some point."

"Aye. See ya."

Ghost hung up his phone and put it in his pockets. He was now wearing his leather jacket, a Sting shirt, black jogging pants with red stripes, and rubber shoes. He carried his gym bags all the way to his car. He suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Ghost?"

The Texan turned around to see none other than Alexa Bliss, wearing a blue shirt, red jacket, jeans, and white rubber shoes. Her hair wasn't tied into the typical Harley Quinn like fashion.

"Alexa? What're you doing here?" he asked her, wondering why she wasn't with Dean and Becky.

"Dean and Becky thought I was riding with the Hype Bros and vice versa."

"That's hard. Come on. I'll take you to TLC with me."

"Huh? Are you asking me out?"

His face went really red. "What? No! I was just wondering if I could drive you there. I'll be your chauffeur. Come on."

He opened the co-driver's door and motioned for Alexa to enter the car.

"What a gentleman." she smiled. "Alright, let's roll."

When she entered the car, Ghost quickly closed it. He sighed and muttered stuff as he walked to his side of the car, taking the long route.

"Being awkward in front of Alexa Bliss, nice work, Calaway." he muttered sarcastically. He wasn't surprised, as he wasn't the most social person in the world. He barely made any friends back in TNA.

* * *

"So..." Alexa started. "Nice work, standing up to Natalya for me, sort of. Speaking of which..."

"Uh...what is it, Blissey?" Ghost asked before breaking down laughing as he just called Alexa a Pokemon.

"Are you kidding me?" she groaned.

"Sorry..." he managed to say in between laughs. "It was still kinda funny. So, what were you gonna tell me?"

"I was just wondering...Eva challenged me to a Tables match for the opening event for TLC, which I accepted..."

"What? You want me to be at ringside for you?" Ghost asked.

"Out of pure desperation!" Alexa exclaimed, while her face turned red from embarrassment.

"Okay."

The Colombus native was surprised while Ghost kept a small smile on as he drove to TLC.

"Wait, really?" she asked him.

"Yeah. It's a wonder why Shane allowed a talentless bimbo like Eva Marie to get a pay per view match. Anyone at ringside for her?"

"Fandango, or at least that's what I heard."

"No problem, then. Since when did she challenge you to that match?"

"You weren't there when she challenged me."

"Okay. Just...please don't dress like Harley Quinn. It really freaks me out. Speaking of which..."

* * *

The next day, when they arrived near the venue, he took Alexa to a nearby gym. She wore a blue shirt, grey jogging pants, and white rubber shoes, while the Texan wore another one of his Sting shirts, same black jogging pants and rubber shoes.

"Hey, what if Eva finds out about this?!" she asked, a little paranoid.

"Calm down, Lexa. I'm just gonna teach you a few moves." he replied while setting their gym bags on the floor.

It didn't really take long. He had her learn the Thesz Press, Dragon Screw, and Cutthroat Neckbreaker. Afterwards, Ghost made the Colombus native refresh her kickboxing and bodybuilding backgrounds and hit a sandbag.

"Is this a good idea?" Alexa asked Ghost.

"You fight like a girl..."

"I am a girl."

"That's not what I meant. Refresh that kickboxing background of yours and the next thing they see, you're a true fighter, not a high school mean girl."

"I was a high school mean girl."

"I rest my case."

"Do we have to do this all the time? You know just because Dean and Becky train together doesn't mean-"

"We do the same thing? Too bad, that's what we're going to be doing."

Alexa continued to hit the sandbag with punches, elbows, knees, and kicks until she was already reeling with exhaustion.

"Nice one, Lexa. Rest up. After this, we do Super Kicks, repetitions of the Thesz Press and refurbishing your old moves, especially the Sunset Flip Powerbomb."

"What?" the blonde wrestler took an Indian sitting position on the floor. "Ghost, I'm not Rocky Balboa."

"Well, too bad. I train all the time. Makes me late for every trend."

She sighed.

* * *

TLC...

In order to prevent any rumors from spreading across the roster, Alexa and Ghost separated by the time they parked near the arena. It pained them to do so, but it was just for one night anyway.

Ghost walked around backstage alone in his leather jacket, Roman Reigns merch shirt, red and white jogging pants, and rubber shoes waiting for his cue. Conveniently enough, he ran into his father, the Deadman himself.

"Hey, dad." he greeted.

"What? No hug for your old man?" Taker asked, chuckling a little.

"I don't want to risk breaking your bones. You watching TLC tonight?"

"Sure am. Why?"

"I'm helping Alexa..."

"Oh. So you're at ringside for her during her match with Eva."

"Aye."

"Underneath all that spite, she is a nice lady. Treat her gently."

Ghost's face instantly went red.

"Dad, it's not like that!" he complained.

Taker just smirked.

"Oh, I ain't judging, son. Well, see you around."

And he just left, leaving Ghost in horror, hoping no one heard their conversation. Unfortunately for him, someone did.

"Damnit, Tex. You keep denying!" Dean's voice rang into his ears.

"Dean, Alexa and I are just friends and that's final. Now if you don't mind..."

The Texan Grim Reaper stormed off, leaving behind a confused Lunatic Fringe.

* * *

Time To Rise started to play much to the crowd's boos. Eva walked towards the ring with her arrogant smirk, with Fandango trailing behind her.

"The following contest is a Tables match set for one fall!" JoJo announced. "Introducing first, accompanied by Fandango, from Concord, California: Eva Marie!"

"Well here's the opening event for TLC 2016." Cole said. "I feel like we're in for a treat right here."

"I just hope Alexa's ready after she had just accepted Eva's challenge on Twitter." Otunga said. "And this time, there won't be a Dean Ambrose or Becky Lynch to accompany her."

With the first pair in the ring, Spiteful started to play out much to the cheers of the crowd. Alexa walked down the ramp, wearing her blue and pink ring gear, and her hair was partly dyed green and not in Harley Quinn fashion. She also wore MMA gloves for some reason.

"And introducing her opponent, from Colombus, Ohio: Alexa Bliss!" JoJo announced.

"Here's the woman in question. After a shocking victory alongside former enemy Becky Lynch last week, Alexa must fight Eva alone tonight. She better be ready for what might happen." JBL said.

"I'm sure she did, John." Cole replied.

Alexa entered the ring with a mic in her hands. Of course, the red haired woman had a mic of her own.

"You still showed up?" Eva laughed. "You might as well pick someone from the crowd to be at ringside for you because I don't think there is anyone in the roster other than that pathetic pair Ambrose and Lynch would help you."

The crowd booed at this. The blonde's look became steely and she spoke through her own microphone.

"That's where you're wrong, Eva. I did get some...protection."

"Who is it?" Otunga asked when the lights went out.

I. AM. DEATH.

The fans went nuts.

"Oh My God!" Cole exclaimed.

"No! No! Please, no!" JBL pleaded.

The Vengeful One blared across the arena and the lights came back on soon after. Ghost, in his mask and modified Shield attire, was standing on a random flight of stairs within the crowd.

"Standing at ringside, from Houston, Texas, he is The Grim Reaper: Ghost Maverick!" JoJo announced.

"This place just got a whole lot crazier!" Cole said.

"Ghost Maverick only won his contract last week and now, he gets to be at ringside for this pay per view match?" JBL complained.

"Well, considering all the crazy things he did in the previous promotions, I'd say he earned it."

Ghost ran towards the barricade and quickly leapt over it. He flipped his hood off and joined Alexa in the ring, much to their opponents' shock.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?!" Eva complained, pointing at the raven eyed Texan. She couldn't believe that the Undertaker's son would team up with the likes of Alexa Bliss. "You're helping her?!"

Alexa handed the Texan her microphone and he spoke. "What? I can team up with whoever I want to team up with. Seeing how you have Fandango on your side, I might as well even the odds."

"You should've teamed with ME!"

The redhead instantly realized what she said and argued with Fandango for a few seconds before Ghost interrupted them.

"Oh." he said with fake horror. "I think someone's feeling a little guilty."

This made Alexa laugh a little.

He went over to one corner of the apron, allowing Alexa to start off her match against Eva.

DING DING DING

The two women locked up against each other. The frustrated redhead kneed Alexa in the gut and pounded onto her back with her right fist, screaming insults here and there.

"C'mon, Eva!" Fandango cheered.

"Darn it, Alexa, fight back! Counter whatever she does!" Ghost screamed as he was already smacking his hand on the mat in frustration.

Eva continued her assault on Alexa and was about to drive Alexa's face into a table only for the blonde to trip her over and cause her to crash into the table.

"Eva back first into the table!" Cole announced.

"How did that happen?" JBL wondered. "I was expecting Alexa going face first into it."

Alexa got into a fighting stance, which Ghost recognized to be a stance used by kickboxers right as Eva got up from what just happened and screamed.

"Who do you think you are, huh?! Who do you think you are?!"

She was about to slap Alexa when the latter blocked it then kicked her in the gut multiple times. Alexa got onto her back, leaned back, and moved forward, hitting her with a Leg Trap Glitter Blizzard for the pin.

1

2

Thr-

It was so close yet Eva managed to kick out. She tried to crawl out of the ring, only for Alexa to grab her by the leg and try to pull her away from the ropes, but Fandango suddenly jumped in and yanked her out of the ring. Ghost looked murderous and so did Alexa. Eva quickly ran back into the ring and dodged a clothesline from her opponent before rebounding off the ropes and kicking Alexa in the gut and set her up for Sliced Red onto another table.

"Oh boy. Sliced Red!" Otunga announced.

"This is gonna be good!" JBL said.

"Seriously, John?" Cole sighed.

Fandango went into the ring and offered to give Eva a boost. Before she could get her foot on his hands, the dancer was hit from out of nowhere with Nightfall (Springboard Superman Punch), knocking him over to the side and making him roll out of the ring.

"Springboard Superman Punch!" Cole announced, a little excited.

Fandango was about to run away from the ring only for Ghost to grab his legs and beat him to a pulp. Meanwhile, Alexa hit Eva with some elbows before she let go. With the advantage back to her side, the Colombus native hit her foe with a Snap DDT. Ghost threw Fandango against the barricade multiple times until he had enough.

"My God! Ghost is decimating Fandango!" Cole announced.

Right as Fandango finally got up from that relentless assault, Ghost sent him towards the barricade with a Spear. The barricade broke and lying down on the floor was the motionless dancer.

"Is he injured?" Otunga asked.

"Probably..." JBL said. "Someone call the cops!"

Meanwhile, Alexa finally hit Eva with another Glitter Blizzard for the pin.

1

2

3

DING DING DING

"Here is your winner: Alexa Bliss!" JoJo announced.

Alexa let go, got out of ring and celebrated as the fans cheered her on, then noticed Ghost standing over Fandango's unconscious body with maniacal eyes. He looked at her and his eyes returned to normal. Sighing, the Texan walked backstage with Alexa trailing behind her.

HERE COMES THE MONEY!

Shane walked out of backstage with a microphone in his hands.

"Ghost, I know about your reputation as a winner but your actions recently have made me concerned." he said. Alexa handed Ghost the microphone she used earlier as Shane-O-Mac continued to speak.

"First, there's you burying the Vaudevillains and making threats to the Smackdown Women's Champion-"

"Yeah, they're a bunch of royal pricks. You're lucky I don't hit girls because if I did, Natalya probably lost her title to Becky already by default." Ghost interrupted.

"and today," Shane continued. "your violent attack on Fandango."

"I think violent's an overexaggeration."

"So, I'll have to make an example out of you, next Smackdown, after TLC, you will be fighting the Vaudevillains and Breezango in a No DQ 4 on 1 handicap match."

The crowd made a lot of boos for a statement from the older McMahon sibling.

"What?! He can't do that! Fandango was interfering in the match and Ghost stopped him!" Cole complained.

"Yes! Yes!" JBL cheered. "This criminal will be punished!"

"JBL, you clearly need help." Otunga sighed.

* * *

"DAMNIT!" Ghost screamed while in his locker room with Dean, Becky, and Alexa. He pounded on the doors of his locker in frustration.

"Calm down, man. We got ya." the Lunatic Fringe assured him, placing a comforting hand on the raging Texan's shoulder.

"You guys should go to your matches. I'll look out for him." Alexa offered.

Nodding, the two walked out of the locker room in their ring gear while Alexa sat on the bench with Ghost.

"Okay, Shane screwed you over, so what?" she asked him.

"I'm gonna decimate everything he throws at me." he growled. "Come what may. I will end him."

Alexa just held him closer and gave him a warm hug as the monitor in the locker room showed Dean against AJ Styles.

* * *

Ghost was unsure of what to feel after TLC. He witnessed James Ellsworth backstab Dean, the same guy who got him a job on Smackdown Live, and let Styles retain, and then there's Natalya forcing Becky to tap out when Eva moved the rope without the referee even noticing. Is this what Smackdown has become? Had Eva not learned when Alexa beat her?

Regardless, he needed to prepare for whatever lies ahead.

Shane wasn't his only target in the future.

It was going to be anyone who pisses him off.

It was going to be anyone who dares to cheat him.

And just like in the Final Destination movies,

you can't cheat Death.


	3. Well That Was Quick

**Chapter 3: Well That Was Quick**

* * *

It was finally the show after TLC.

It was now Ghost's judgement day, in his words.

He drove there with Alexa riding shotgun like usual, but this time, he was so silent throughout the drive that she could only hear car horns and the roaring engine of the car. Not a single word to her.

It was like he was possessed or something.

Alexa dressed up in her ring gear in the manner she wore back at TLC. It was going to be her against Nikki Bella while Becky and Dean had to do something with getting screwed over of their titles.

Hopefully, Daniel Bryan will give them second chances, if Shane doesn't get them first.

Ghost's match with the Vaudevillains and Breezango was going to be the main event.

Alexa was worried as she saw the Texan silently leave her company for his match without a word to her. Sighing, she sat back down in the locker room with Dean and Becky. They just had their matches. Alexa lost her match against the older Bella twin, that idiot, Ellsworth, cost Dean his IC title match against The Miz, and Becky got another shot at Natalya's title, beating out Naomi and Carmella for it.

"You gonna be okay?" the Irishwoman asked.

"Ghost hasn't said a word to me all day." Alexa replied.

"He's like that." an unfamiliar voice said.

The three almost dropped whatever drinks they were holding because the Undertaker just showed up in their locker room.

"Dean. Becky. Alexa." he greeted, standing near the door while the monitor was flashing with Natalya bragging about who knows what.

"I've seen him take out foes then walking away without a single word. He's never been the type to socialize." Taker explained.

"But he was so nice to us when we first met him. Is he like that?" Alexa asked.

"Sadly, no. He was an introvert kind of wrestler, always waiting for a challenge, taking it, destroying it, then walking away with a title in his hands. But then, there's TNA's Dixie Carter. She managed to persuade him to be more talkative in both his career and private life."

"And after that, he talks like he's Lucifer from the Lucifer TV series." Dean concluded.

"Pretty much, yes. Right now, we can only hope to watch and pray he makes it out alive. This wasn't the first time the numbers game was used against him. Every time he fought more wrestlers than he could chew, he either lost or barely won."

"But, this is No-DQ!" the Ohioan screamed. "We should go out there and help him!"

"Dean, calm down!" Becky said, tugging onto her boyfriend's arm as he sat down in anger.

"I can't. I was given strict orders not to."

* * *

"Oh-ho-ho, yeah!" JBL cheered. "Come on! I want to see that criminal get torn apart!"

"God, John." Cole sighed. "This is just unnecessary. Ghost Maverick interfered to get rid of Fandango and make sure the match between Alexa and Eva went smoothly!"

"Right." Otunga agreed. "Shane can't do this, man."

The Vengeful One played right as the lights went out.

"The following contest is a 4 on 1 No DQ Handicap match! Introducing first, from Houston Texas, the Grim Reaper: Ghost Maverick!" JoJo announced.

The lights came back on and Ghost was already walking down the stairs and jumping over the barricade. He got into the ring and cracked his knuckles.

Breezango started to play as Tyler Breeze and Fandango came out of the gorilla.

"And introducing his opponents. First, the team of Tyler Breeze and Fandango: Breezango!"

The two stayed outside the ring. Fandango had angry eyes while Tyler had fake ones as he shivered for some reason.

Voix de Ville played and Simon Gotch and Aiden English strutted out of the ring like a bunch of douchey gentlemen.

"And their partners: the team of Aiden English and Simon Gotch: The Vaudevillains!"

All four surrounded the ring as Ghost glared at all of them underneath his mask.

DING DING DING

The first thing that happened was Tyler Breeze getting off the apron and running backstage, screaming "No!".

"What just happened?! JBL asked.

"I don't think Tyler doesn't want anything to do with Ghost." Otunga guessed.

The remaining three attacked Ghost and beat him to a pulp. The crowd was booing so loudly that it was the only thing people watching on television could hear.

"Yeah, that's right! This is what he deserves!" JBL exclaimed with happiness.

"This is something the WWE Universe doesn't want. What the hell was Shane thinking?!" Cole complained.

"Yeah, and this something Daniel doesn't want." Otunga agreed.

Gotch took his mask off and waved it at the booing crowd. He suddenly got jumped by Ghost when he got rid of Fandango and Aiden. The raging Texan rained brutal lefts and rights on the Gentleman Bruiser.

"Hands off the mask, you royal prick!" he roared before Fandango kicked him in the back of the head. All three continued to attack Ghost while the mask lay on the mat.

"Get him! Make him suffer!" JBL cheered, but his face fell when a familiar music played out to the cheers of the fans.

Retaliation played as Dean Ambrose, still in his leather jacket and Unstable merch shirt, jeans and rubber shoes, ran towards the ring and took down the Artiste Aiden English.

"My God! Dean Ambrose is here and he's seen enough!" Cole announced.

"What the hell?! Come on! It was getting better!" JBL complained.

Ambrose attacked Aiden and pummeled him only for Simon to grab him and slam him on the mat, but they left Fandango alone with Ghost. He grabbed Fandango's foot and twisted it, taking him down. Ghost quickly got up and chopped Gotch from behind, making him let go of Dean. The Grim Reaper knocked down Gotch with a Stone Cold Stunner, then kicked Aiden in the face. Right as the Artiste was on his knee, Ghost ran at him with a Shining Wizard. It was just down to Fandango and Ghost hit him with a Spear before mauling him. Dean kept Gotch busy with a chair but Aiden managed to get back into the ring.

This time, Ghost saw this and tripped him with a Drop Toe Hold. When English stood up, he had his foe's hand around his neck.

Ghost Choke Slammed Aiden back first onto Fandango's face. With the Vaudevillains out of commission, he locked Fandango in Hell's Gate and quickly made him tap.

DING DING DING

"Here is your winner: Ghost Maverick!" JoJo announced.

Ghost got up and put his mask back and made eye contact with Dean. He turned his attention to the Vaudevillains,

and DDT'd them into the concrete one by one before grabbing a microphone.

"If you think that was meant to put me down, then clearly, your imagination is incredibly bleak."

The WWE Universe cheered him on and chanted "Ghost! Ghost! Ghost!".

"If Shane-O-Mac can't save this brand from filth, then Death himself will do it!"

With that, he dropped the mic as he slapped a few fans' hands with Dean following him backstage.

* * *

The two men emerged backstage and were applauded by crewmen and Superstars alike until they ran into Alexa, Becky, and Taker.

"You scared me when you went all Agents of Shield Robbie Reyes with your speech." the blonde Ohioan sighed as she hugged Ghost.

"Are you okay, hun?" Becky asked her favorite lunatic.

"Sure am, lassie." Dean replied and started making out with her.

"Son, you okay?" Taker asked.

"Sort of beat up, but I'm fine, Dad." Ghost replied.

Alexa suddenly smacked the younger Texan in the arm.

"Next time, stop putting yourself in dangerous situations like those." she scolded.

"Sheesh, Blissey. Stop being so worried about me." he mumbled as he rubbed the spot she hit.

Dean and Becky (finally) stopped making out and the former patted Ghost's shoulder.

"You've got tenacity, endurance, and mic skills. Wanna be lunatic buddies?" he asked.

"I wouldn't advise you trying to turn my son into your protege, Ambrose." Taker said. "Anyway, since Shane will probably try to put Ghost down, I will hire you and Becky as his bodyguards."

Even under his mask, Alexa knew the Texan in question was shocked.

"Bodyguards? Not that I'm complaining, but bodyguards? They're more like my travel buddies." he asked.

"I am very well aware that you can take care of yourself," Taker started. "but this is for your own good. Besides, Michelle will probably kill me if anything else happens to you."

And the Deadman just left like that.

"Oh great. Well, we're stuck being J&J Security to your Seth Rollins. Any orders?" Dean asked Ghost.

"Hey, you guys are my friends. We can take this brand by storm." he replied.

"Friends?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, like best friends. Why?"

She sighed.

"Not good enough..."

Alexa suddenly pulled Ghost's mask off and planted her lips onto his. They felt like they were the only two people in the world, and the only thing they could hear was Dean's slow clapping. They pulled away a minute later, gasping for air.

"About bloody time." Dean said, still clapping with Becky.

* * *

The four finally reached the hotel of the next Smackdown taping venue in a quick trip. Dean and Becky shared one room and Ghost and Alexa shared another. The first thing the latter couple did?

Hang up a Do Not Disturb sign on the door.

Alexa had already stripped to a blue bra and panties set she bought at Victoria's Secret. Meanwhile, Ghost wore nothing but Houston Rockets shorts. His muscular body was exposed as well as the bat wing tattoos on his back.

"Well, love. Shall we?" the blonde Ohioan asked seductively, wrapping her arms and legs around Ghost, his face in kissing range.

"Let's go." he replied before kissing Alexa fiercely and throwing her on the bed.

"I love you so much, Ghost." she panted.

"And I love you too, Alexa." he smiled before they started kissing again.


	4. I Gotta Stop Making False Promises

**GODDAMNIT!**

 **I've quickly lost interest in this story already. Apologies in advance.**


End file.
